Le dernier souvenir
by chocolatienne
Summary: "C'était à ça que Luke pensa une dernière fois avant de clore ses yeux et de s'abandonner à la mort." "C'était à ça qu'Annabeth songeait tandis que le corps inerte de Luke gisait sur le sol face à elle."


**Disclaimer : **Même en étant sur un site de fanfiction, il est bon de rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce petit OS nait suite à un challenge qui m'a été lancé par Flora, et qui s'est trouvé être particulièrement inspirant. Pour le contexte temporel, vous comprendrez bien assez vite où ça se situe, de toute façon, un OS entre Annabeth et Luke ne peut se situer qu'avant le premier tome. Après, ce serait du suicide de la part d'Annabeth d'oser aller sortir et vagabonder dans un musée avec lui. Quoiqu'elle reste aveugle, si je puis dire, sur ces intentions assez longtemps, faut croire. Bref, ce n'est que du blablabla inutile. Bonne lecture.

**Infos musicales : **Bleeding Out ~ Imagine Dragons

Glow ~ Ella Henderson

Yours ~ Ella Henderson

Armor ~ Landon Austin

I'll Be Home ~ Meghan Trainor

I Love You ~ Alex &amp; Sierra

Back To You ~ Alex &amp; Sierra

* * *

Annabeth était avachie sur son lit. Ses cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en un chignon vague qu'elle avait confectionné afin de ne pas avoir ses boucles dans les cheveux tandis qu'elle désespérait.

Cela faisait désormais deux heures plus ou moins qu'elle et Luke aurait du être parti à New York, grâce à une permission de sortie, qu'elle avait lutée tenacement pour obtenir, de la part de Chiron autant que de celle de Monsieur D. qui semblait quelque chose qui s'approchait du sentiment d'être heureux.

Pourtant son ami blond avait brisé sa promesse. C'était dans ses habitudes semblait-il. Elle avait osé espérer le contraire.

La fille d'Athéna s'était résignée à ce qu'il vienne depuis un certain temps. Peut être parce qu'une partie d'elle était convaincue du fait qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance dès le départ. En vérité, elle ne savait pas. Elle haïssait cela.

La porte de son bungalow s'ouvrit brusquement dévoilant un Luke haletant tenant un bouquet de fleurs d'un jaune délicat qui semblait, paradoxalement, avoir vécu une vie rude. Les cheveux blonds de celui ci étaient parsemés de terre.

Une scène s'inséra dans l'esprit d'Annabeth: Luke se battant avec un enfant de Déméter pour des fleurs qu'elle ne voulait pas lui fournir.

Un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres roses cependant, trouvant aussitôt une réponse par un sourire en coin du nouveau venu.

\- J'ai eu une petit accrochage en cours de route. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, commença-t-il en brandissant le bouquet de fleurs J'ai même pris ça, pour me faire pardonner.

\- Ce n'ont pas été les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie, ne t'en fais pas, glissa-t-elle tentant d'insuffler de la consistance dans ses paroles.

Attrapant sa casquette sur sa table de nuit, elle se redressa et s'extirpa hors de son bungalow suivit par le fils d'Hermès.

\- J'avais pour idée d'aller au Metropolitan Museum of Art, dit-elle en plissant légèrement son nez. Tu sent la chèvre qui vient de se rouler dans ses excréments pendant deux ans, tu sais ça?

\- J'osais espérer qu'on aille simplement à Central Park, ça te dit? répondit-il. Je ne sais pas si ta petite frimousse blonde pourra attendre encore le temps que ma magnifique personne se douche.

La remarque de Luke fit monter le rouge aux joues à la fille d'Athéna, qui resta cependant sur ses positions.

\- Je veux aller à ce musée, renchérit-elle, s'il te plait.

Son air insistant fit céder Luke, qui conclut qu'il irait prendre une douche puis qu'ils iraient tous les deux à ce musée qui lui tenait tant à coeur et enfin à Central Park.

Il tut bien évidemment qu'il espérait y voir le corps de plusieurs demoiselles en sueur sous l'effort. Détail qu'il omit volontairement puisqu'il connaissait assez Annabeth pour savoir sa réaction.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils faisaient face à l'imposant bâtiment.

Les yeux gris d'Annabeth brillaient, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Luke en lui lançant un regard en biais.

Un instant plus tard, il observait de nouveau la fille d'Athéna qui jubilait face à des centaines d'oeuvres. Il s'abandonna à sa contemplation suppliant intérieurement le temps de lui laisser vivre cet instant à l'infini. Il savait mieux que quiconque que les choses allaient changer, peut être étais-ce même la dernière fois où il la verrait aussi insouciante.

Ses cheveux blonds semblaient faits de soie. Sa bouche fine aurait pu être dessinée au crayon à papier. Son sourire lui en arracha un.

Il arriva alors sur ses yeux gris remplis d'étoiles qu'Artémis aurait sélectionnées pour elles.

Ils brillaient de bonheur. Ils brillaient de passion. Ils brillaient de liberté. Ils brillaient d'innocence. Ils brillaient de détermination.

Le fils d'Hermès gravait alors tous ces détails, pour s'en souvenir à jamais, pour les savourer à jamais.

Se balader à Central Park paraissait si superficiel désormais. Il n'aimait pas les musées pourtant le temps semblait glisser entre ses doigts comme de fines gouttelettes de pluie.

* * *

La fille d'Athéna contemplait chaque oeuvre avec un enthousiasme intarissable. Elle déblatérait l'histoire de chaque artiste et la technique utilisée comme l'on pourrait saluer son voisin. Elle était simple, claire et passionnante dans ses propos. Si bien, qu'un petit groupe de personne commença à la suivre.

Lorsqu'elle surprit le regard de Luke posé sur elle, ses pommettes prirent une teinte plus rosée ne l'interrompant cependant pas dans ses paroles étourdissantes.

Arrivée à la fin du musée, elle avait esquissé un petit mot de remerciements pour tous ceux qui avaient pris la peine de l'écouter avant de se diriger vers Central Park en discutant de futur capture l'étendard avec le fils d'Hermès, un sujet bien anodin face aux soucis qui les attendraient en arrivant à la colonie à leur retour.

* * *

Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Luke, Annabeth étira ses jambes dans l'herbe verte. Elle sentait son bras protecteur autour de son épaule.

Sa glace à la vanille avait le goût du paradis. Les effluves parvenant à son nez avaient l'odeur du paradis.

Luke ferma les yeux en laissant à son nez parvenir l'odeur de noix de coco des cheveux de la blonde.

* * *

C'était à ça que Luke pensa une dernière fois avant de clore ses yeux et de s'abandonner à la mort. L'esquisse d'un sourire manqua de passer sur ses lèvres sèches. Le souvenir d'Annabeth, souriante, emplie d'un bonheur manifeste fut alors le dernier souvenir qu'il conserva en lui.

Ce fut la vérité pour l'éternité.

Lorsqu'il sentait que toute son humanité se perdait dans ce châtiment qu'on lui avait infligé, il songeait à ses discours

Lorsqu'il sentait toute force le quitter, il songeait à son sourire.

Lorsqu'il se demandait si il y avait une raison, il songeait à elle.

* * *

C'était à ça qu'Annabeth songeait elle aussi tandis que le corps inerte de Luke gisait sur le sol face à elle. Un frisson la parcourut. Ses yeux gris s'embuèrent.

"Il me manque." songea-t-elle une dernière fois. "Il me manque terriblement. C'est douloureux. C'est tellement douloureux."

Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Ses mains tremblèrent. Elle sentait Percy l'appeler. Elle sentait le monde l'appeler. Elle ne voulait simplement plus l'entendre puisque Luke ne le pourrait plus, lui. "Les héros n'ont pas toujours des fins heureuses." conclut-elle avant de fermer ses yeux, laissant couler des larmes le long de ses joues, la tête baissée.

Elle laissa une dernière pensée s'insinuer en elle "Peut être que nos âmes auraient été faites l'une pour l'une, dans un monde parallèle tout du moins."

* * *

**Note de fin de l'auteur:** Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Je ne m'excuserais pas d'avoir écrit une fin si cruelle, une telle conclusion s'imposait pourtant dans mon esprit, afin de marquer le parallèle entre les souvenirs et la réalité qui s'impose au final. Si ça t'a plu (ou si non d'ailleurs) pense à laisser une review, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir.

Bisous, bisous.


End file.
